


Detroit: Become Cute

by Jennilah



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Character Study, Communication, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Minor Hank Anderson/Connor, RK900's name is Richard, Relationship Issues, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennilah/pseuds/Jennilah
Summary: Richard never thought twice the role he ended up playing in their relationship. It made Gavin happy, and he loves Gavin, and that's all that mattered. He hadn't even considered the possibility that he wanted something more until an unfortunate memory exchange with Connor a few days later.-Richard realizes he might want to be the little spoon sometimes and panics about it.





	Detroit: Become Cute

They are different people. It had taken a minute for the DPD to realize it, but in time they learned that Connor and Richard are no more the same person as identical twins are to each other. They share a face, but now that everyone is accustomed to Richard's presence in the office, nobody would question that he is a person in his own right, with his own quirks.

At first, everyone expected him to just be "Connor 2.0". After Connor officially joined the force a few weeks after the Revolution, he made quick work of becoming everyone's friend. He's a little awkward, but extremely outgoing and eager to please. He enjoys getting to know everyone and putting in the effort to maintain a positive relationship. It's likely a leftover from his original programming to be the "perfect partner", but he found it to be a trait worth holding on to.

In the beginning, it was overbearing for everyone. No doubt about it. Hank was the first to be assaulted by Connor's non-stop bubbly ice breaker questions, and he wasn't the last. But just like Hank, everyone broke eventually, and welcomed the goofball into their hearts.

A few months later, Richard showed up, and "Connor 2.0" he was not. He looked almost identical, but upon closer inspection, he is just a little bit taller, and looks just a little bit broader. However, that's nothing in comparison to how he holds himself. If pre-deviant Connor had a stick up his ass, then Richard has the whole tree.

He's proper, he commands respect, and his stern gaze could freeze the blood in your veins. But he's also incredibly polite and reserved, typically preferring to keep to himself, and is a little bit shy. He has trouble approaching people with the same warm demeanor that Connor has, but he usually means well. Connor was literally built to be a friend, but Richard was built to discourage lasting relationships.

While the RK800 field test was underway, Cyberlife found Connor's desire to build friendships got in the way of the tasks at hand. Detective work was merely a front for the military undercover operative testing that was really going on. Their predecessor's social programming was the first to go when it came to building the RK900. They needed this model to be much more cold blooded. Covert missions could not be compromised because of emotional attachments.

Of course it all came tumbling down with the rise of deviancy. Only one RK900 was hastily made before Cyberlife productions were shut down. He was woken up when Jericho took control over the company, gave himself the name Richard, and now he's attempting to make meaningful relationships of his own free will.

It's the root of a lot of insecurities within him. Being one of the few androids woken up after the Revolution, he hasn't experienced what most others had to fight for, and often feels like an outcast in the android community because of it. When it comes to humans, his naturally stern face and posture turns people off from him. Even though he is very kind, not many people attempt to get to know him or include him in conversations, and it makes him feel even more alienated.

However, there is one person who did make an effort to befriend him. Ironically, the one person who still adamantly refuses to be swayed by Connor's charm.

That of course was Detective Gavin Reed. They started off rocky. Like everyone else, Gavin assumed Richard was going to be just like Connor. As soon as he realized that wasn't the case, something wonderful started to happen.

Two outcasts found each other.

"I'm so fuckin' glad you aren't like him," Gavin complained out of nowhere one day, returning from the break room and dropping into his chair.

"What did he do this time?" Richard asked dryly, not particularly caring, but he does find his boyfriend's random passionate tangents amusing at times.

"He brought in fresh bagels, and included cinnamon raisin bagels. _Fucker. _He knows they're my favorite, and that I'm the only damn person here who eats them. I can see right through him." He kicked a leg up onto his desk and reclined, angrily biting into said bagel.

"You really are an astute detective."

"He's not gonna win me over with fuckin' bagels and sunshine and rainbows," Gavin mumbled with a mouthful of bagel and logged in to his terminal with obnoxiously loud clacking of keys, the keyboard abuse alerting their side of the bullpen to his displeasure.

"He seems to be winning you over a little bit," Richard sighed with his signature _"I'm going to pretend I'm not amused, but I am very much so," _sigh.

"No, fuck you, he's not. Like I said, I'm glad you don't pull this shit. It's so annoying. Look at him, smiling at everyone with his dopey face," Gavin waved vaguely in Connor's direction with his bagel. The android in question seemed to be asking officer Miller how his son is doing. "It's nauseating. I don't know how Anderson stands it."

"We literally have the same exact face, Gavin."

"Yeah well yours isn't all contorted with cute like his."

"What is mine contorted with, then." If anyone had a microscope on him at that very moment, they might have caught Richard's subtle eyebrow quirk.

"Nothing. You're just, like, cool and whatever. You're all Terminator, meanwhile he's a fuckin' Tamagotchi."

Richard had connected with Connor a few times before and had seen some of his memories, so he wanted to remind Gavin of the time Connor laid him out cold on the evidence room floor in under sixty seconds, but he settled with a simple "Whatever you say," instead. The detective has an annoyingly selective memory at times.

But, all exaggerations aside, he's not totally wrong when it comes to how Richard and Connor express affection. Metaphorically speaking, if Connor is the type of person to excitedly tug you along to a surprise party he meticulously set up and eagerly watches for your reaction, then Richard is someone who likes to show affection by gently taking your hand and guiding you home to a warm cup of tea and your favorite movie.

Richard is a lot like Lieutenant Anderson in that way, he wouldn't be surprised if that's where he learned it. He lived with them for a little while after Jericho woke him up, before he moved in with Gavin, and got to know their particular love languages. Connor loves outwardly showing appreciation with gifts and gestures. Anderson loves quiet moments together alone at home. Their energies are totally different, but they complement each other.

So are Gavin's and Richard's energies. Gavin is the loud one of the two, always outspoken, always saying what's on his mind, always has to be doing something. When they get home, he likes to let go. He sheds himself of whatever mask he had to put on that day, and he lays his soul out completely vulnerable for Richard.

Richard naturally takes up that more dominant role, wanting to protect Gavin's heart, let him feel as comfortable as possible to show his softer side. He knows the man has a lot of insecurities and scars from his past, so he closes himself off to almost everybody. To be allowed to see this side of him is something he holds with great honor.

They spend a lot of time cuddling on the couch or in bed, Richard gently tracing small circles into Gavin's skin, whispering to him a list of all the things that are wonderful about him. Sometimes Gavin fights it, not believing that he was worthy of such praise, but Richard can feel the way he relaxes in his arms.

"He's into twinks. That's gotta be it," Gavin said suddenly, in the middle of the movie they decided to rewatch that evening.

"I assume this is a continuation of your rant from this morning," Richard stated, blinking down at the man laying across his lap.

"Yeah. Anderson, I mean. Say what you will, but he's a real man's man. He's a total bear. I bet he has Connor under his thumb."

"Should I be getting worried, Gavin?" Richard teased.

"Ugh, no way," Gavin grimaced and tucked his body further into to Richard's lap, who responded by threading his fingers through his hair.

"This is the shit right here," Gavin continued, sighing contently but still with a smirk across his face. "I don't need a bear. Got my mister _tall, dark, and handsome_, and that's all I need."

They sat like that and barely finished the movie in silence, forgoing the end to make out for a while, as per their usual nightly routine. Always with Gavin in Richard's lap, occasionally being brought to the bedroom where Richard's natural dominance continues, then into the shower where he gently washes away Gavin's worries, and always ending with them falling asleep, Gavin in Richard's arms.

Richard never thought twice the role he ended up playing in their relationship. It made Gavin happy, and he loves Gavin, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

He hadn't even considered the possibility that he wanted something more until an unfortunate memory exchange with Connor a few days later.

They link arms and share memories once in a while, often to help each other with cases or to better understand a situation. No amount of describing something verbally will be as accurate as raw footage. They don't rely on it, but it helps. But, whenever they do, there's always a couple of unrelated memories that slip through.

The memories this time happened to be some of Connor and the Lieutenant's more private moments. Richard didn't see too much that he shouldn't have, nothing too physically intimate, just a few minutes of tender embrace. Connor was curled up on the Lieutenant's side, being so gently caressed, being told how beautiful he is...

Richard broke the link before he intruded too much. If it were just the pure visual data that would be one thing, but actual feelings associated with the memories typically slip through too and...

He felt his thirium pump constrict at the emotions. It wasn't too dissimilar to how he feels when he's with Gavin. He's even certain he's been in this exact same position before just...

Switched.

"Richard? Are you okay?" Connor said carefully, reaching out a hand.

Richard didn't even notice he was staring out into space with a spike in his otherwise neutral stress level until Connor snapped him out of it. "I'm fully functional. Thank you for your assistance, Connor. I'm going to head back to my desk and finish... documenting," he rushed, turning on his heels and walking off.

He only just barely heard Connor's soft "Oh, alright then," as he sat down.

He wouldn't trade his position for the world. He would hold Gavin tight and keep him safe from every danger and every wrong and cruel thing in this universe, making him smile and laugh until happy tears dropped from his gorgeous eyes until he shut down.

But... there was something to be desired about being on the other side of things. He just didn't realize it until now.

"Hey! Earth to Nines?" Gavin startled Richard. Of course. They are at work right now. He is supposed to be working.

"My apologies. I must have... zoned out. Please repeat yourself," Richard recomposed himself, turning to attention.

They shared a long, silent, uncomfortable look at each other, Gavin's eyebrow raised in disbelief. Richard sat stock still, staring unblinking back at him.

"Right. Well, some new leads came in..."

* * *

Richard ignored his desire to be held and touched for the rest of the day. The moment they were home and Gavin was in his arms again, he convinced himself that this was all he needed to be happy. Gavin was happy, after all. There was no need to disturb the system they have in place.

He ignored it the next day, too.

And the next.

And into the next week.

* * *

"Look at them, they're disgusting," Gavin complained during their lunch break, almost everyone deciding to stay indoors today because of the rain. Richard looked up from the tablet he was idly reading to see Connor and the Lieutenant quietly giggling about something. He didn't care to tune in to what they were saying, but from here he could see Connor's artificially reddening face.

"Thinks he's so cute," Gavin mumbled.

"Connor?"

"Who else?"

"You seem awfully concerned with how Connor composes himself," Richard pointed out, startling himself with how internally conflicted he is feeling at this very moment. Usually Gavin's random comments about Connor don't bother him, but now...

Gavin went quiet for one glorious moment before speaking up again. "I think it's just 'cause you're so different, you know? Like, who would have thought. You two could look exactly the same, but you're complete opposites. Like I said, terminator versus tamagotchi. Cool versus cute. Top versus bottom," he said that last bit with a wink.

Usually Richard would be playfully amused, taking the odd comments like some kind of strange compliment. But now, his mind was latching on to this one word Gavin keeps using.

_Cute. _

He doesn't understand. What is he feeling exactly, and is "cute" the key to all of this?

* * *

Richard tried ignoring it again that night, but the _feeling _persisted. They sat on the couch, Gavin pressed into Richard's side, catching up on a few reality game shows. He could only half focus, because it seemed that half of his processing power was being spent trying to appear calm and collected.

Inside, he was anything but. He tried to solve this problem with logic. That is what he was made to do, after all.

What Connor does, or Connor's behavior, can be described as cute. He smiles, he laughs, he blushes, he has this charming naivety about him, all of which makes him "cute."

Gavin suspects Connor is a twink and a bottom in his relationship with Anderson. That also, somehow, contributes to him being "cute."

Gavin is a bottom. Gavin secretly enjoys being cuddled and held and loved, he smiles, laughs, and blushes. Gavin is "cute." He doesn't enjoy being cute in public, but he is undeniably "cute", by his own standards.

Gavin doesn't like Connor. Gavin doesn't like Connor's cuteness? Is he a hypocrite? No, this isn't about Gavin's behavior, it's about Connor. Gavin likes comparing Richard to Connor.

Gavin likes how Richard is so unlike Connor, specifically how "cool" he is, and _not _"cute."

He would obviously be upset if he became less "cool" in favor of being more "cute."

Conclusion: Don't become "cute."

It's a simple solution, so why does it hurt? Richard ran a quick diagnostic scan. He's fully functioning.

All he wants right now is to be the one being held. He wants Gavin's fingers in his hair. He wants to look up at him and bat his eyelashes and be called beautiful. He wants to be told that he's more than the scary, unfeeling machine everyone who meets him assumes he is.

But that would be "cute," and being "cute" is bad.

He tried preconstructing different ways he could get the physical and emotional desires fulfilled without becoming too "cute."

It all felt wrong. Being cuddled while sitting straight up seems unnatural. Commanding to be cuddled using the stern, powerful voice Gavin loves feels wrong. To be told that he's cherished and loved from a safe physical distance seems insincere. He can't think of one possible way to get what he wants while still remaining suave and strong.

He feels like he's putting on an act.

* * *

The next day was going horribly, to put it simply. Gavin has been starting to pick up on Richard's mood, and has been quite tense himself because of it. That only made Richard feel worse, and he could feel his stress levels rising by the minute. In a moment of panic, he looked across the room to Connor and requested a mental link. It was opened instantaneously.

"_Can we talk in private for a few minutes during our lunch break?"_

"_Is something wrong?" _Connor replied in a heartbeat.

"_No. Yes. I don't know. I need... relationship advice," _Richard's inner voice sounded slightly defeated over the connection. Connor had been dating the Lieutenant for longer than Richard has been a deviant, let alone the short amount of time he and Gavin had been dating. Surely he'll have something of use to offer.

Connor agreed, and sure enough, the moment the clock struck twelve, the two of them excused themselves to an unoccupied interrogation room.

"What's this about, Richard? Is everything okay between you and Gavin?" Connor wasted no time with pleasantries, which Richard appreciated.

"I'm suddenly feeling that my emotional and physical needs are not being met, and I don't know what to do," Richard blurted out. "It seems Gavin enjoys when I act more cool, more mechanical, more dominant, and when I take control in our relationship. It was fine for so long, but, now, I..."

Connor reached out and grabbed his arm, not to link, but just to calm him down. He must have scanned him and saw that his stress levels were raised to about 50%. He never lets himself get this upset. The gesture calmed him for a minute, until he remembered that he has never let himself get so emotional around Gavin, where Gavin would reach out and take control of the situation and be the one to comfort-

"Have you _talked _to him?" Connor interrupted his destructive train of thought.

"No, I..."

"Richard, you need to _communicate _these things!" Connor interjected again, with a stern but caring voice.

"You don't understand. I don't think he would be happy to change the status quo. I'm afraid if we switch roles and he becomes the nurturer for me, that would upset him, and what then? What if he decides I'm not worth the effort?" Richard felt like he was going to combust.

"If that's the case, then he's not worth the effort," Connor said slowly, holding up a hand to stop Richard when he wanted to protest. "Listen to me. You said you're the one who takes control in your relationship, right?"

Richard hesitated, and then nodded. "Yes, typically I'm the one who provides for Gavin when it comes to his emotional and physical needs, but I... I love doing that! When he looks at me, and trusts me... Connor, it makes me so happy. But I..."

"You feel as though you're putting in more effort in this relationship than you are receiving?" Connor guessed.

"I don't know," Richard's shoulders sagged. He rarely breaks his perfect posture, so right now he feels as though he's crumpled on the ground. "The last time we connected memories, I felt the way you did when Anderson holds you, and I realized I never felt that with Gavin before and... I want it."

"You know, not one person should be the load bearer for a relationship. That's kind of the whole point," Connor said simply. Richard never thought of it that way, but it sounded correct the second it was spoken.

"How do you balance your relationship, then? Are you not the more submissive, cute one of the two of you?" Richard asked, to which Connor's eyebrows shot up.

"The... cute one of us?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't know what you mean by that, but Hank and I both take turns when it comes to our emotional and physical needs. There's a balance. Yes, you've seen my memories, you know I prefer to let him be more dominant," Connor couldn't help the small blush across his face. "But sometimes he needs me to step up and take care of him. And because I truly love him, I'm willing to put in whatever it takes to make him feel just as safe and loved as he does to me."

Richard listened intently. Of course. Relationships are built on a mutual trust and understanding, and equal parts effort to maintain it. It doesn't work if one side has to bottle up their feelings so the other side can be vulnerable.

"And you need to _talk to him_. He's not a mind reader like we are," Connor said with a wink.

Richard smiled one of his rare small smiles. "Thank you, Connor."

"Any time."

* * *

_"Talk to him_" felt like such a simple task at the time. Yet, here they are again, on the couch, Gavin tucked up against Richard.

Like always.

His anxieties paralyzed him. Literally. His body is completely rigid, and his gaze is locked somewhere off to the side of the television screen. Gavin is talking his ear off about something, but Richard isn't paying attention. He _can't _pay attention. One hundred percent of his energy is being spent trying not to melt down, which is only making his stress levels raise higher, which is entirely counterproductive.

"And then- Nines? Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Gavin said, nudging Richard's side with his elbow.

He was unresponsive.

"Nines? Hey, the fuck is up with you?" Gavin unwedged himself from where he sat to get a better look at the android.

The feeling of being jostled brought Richard back to alertness. Just in time for him to clearly process Gavin's voice quickly succumbing to fear.

"Nines! Richard, hey! This isn't funny, man. Snap out of-"

"I'm sorry!" Richard interrupted, eyes taking a minute to focus on Gavin. "I'm... I'm sorry."

He didn't need a scan to tell that Gavin was relaxing now, but was still upset. He made him upset. He needs to rectify the situatio-

"You've been acting off all week. What's goin' on, man?"

Richard stared at him. It was now or never, right? Time to tell him what's on his mind, just like Connor suggested.

"I..."

"...?"

"I... need..."

If he could sweat, he would be sweating bullets. The closest he could get is a completely red LED, which Gavin noticed immediately.

He can handle the stress of an active shooter situation, he can take down six armed gangsters in a breeze, but simply talking about feelings to someone he cares about seems to be another story. He wondered if humans ever felt the same.

Gavin's face softened but he never turned away, wordlessly telling him that he's patient but wants him to keep going.

"I want to... be... cute."

"You... what?" Gavin's eyebrows scrunching together betrayed the fact that he didn't expect that answer at all.

Richard continued.

"I want... you... to hold me... sometimes. Like I do for you."

"Is... that all?" Gavin said with disbelief, but with a certain gentleness that made it sound like he's just trying to get to the bottom of a problem, and there was no way that was the last of it.

"Well, not exactly, I just... Sometimes I feel like I... am taking care of your needs, but... I have needs that I never told you about that I don't think are being met. But... the needs I have exhibit symptoms of '_cuteness' _that you may find undesirable in a partner and I fear that it could shake the core of our relationship and..."

"Nines."

"Yes, Gavin?"

Gavin took a deep breath before sighing deeply, taking Richard's hand in his. "Man, if there's something you think you're not getting out of our relationship, just tell me. I promise, there's nothing '_undesirable' _about you. I'd bet money that whatever it is you want is _totally_ reasonable. I think I'd only run if you said you needed me to dress up like a clown and slap you across the face every time we have sex for you to get off."

Richard's shoulders relaxed and his LED returned to a safe blue. Of course. Gavin is a good boyfriend. He has been all along. Gavin seems just as willing to give him what he needs as Richard would for him.

Like Connor said, he's not a mind reader.

"Now what in the fuck is this about cuteness? 'Symptoms of cuteness'?" Gavin prodded with a small smirk.

"I've noticed you make a lot of comments about Connor's mannerisms that you dislike. Such as being overtly cute_. _You also make a lot of comments about my own mannerisms that please you. Namely, my cool and strong demeanor. I'm afraid requesting things, like to be touched, held, and praised, will diminish that facade and bring an unwanted level of cuteness to my persona," Richard explained simply, as if he has the equation all figured out.

Gavin shook his head with a small laugh. "Nines? You _are _cute."

Richard shifted uncomfortably.

"You're cute when you treat everything like a case to be solved. You're cute when you say things like '_level of cuteness' _with a completely serious tone," Gavin scooted closer, his hand moving up Richard's arm. "You're cute when we go shopping and you scrutinize the fresh veggies longer than my grandma used to. You're cute when you have extra money and you take yourself on a shopping spree and you come back with even more cute sweaters..."

Richard could feel his thirium pump squeezing oddly again. "Cute isn't bad?" his voice sounded so small to his own audio processor.

"No way. And there's, like, a ton of different kinds of cute. Listen, I'm sorry that I keep comparing you to Connor... it isn't fair. I'm gonna stop doing that, okay?" Gavin's smile left for a brief moment so he could really meet Richard's eyes.

"You don't really hate him, do you," Richard stated more than asked.

Gavin let out a guilty sigh. "Not really. I just like ragging on him. I should... stop doing that too."

Richard smiled. A lot of progress is being made. "So you... think I'm cute?"

"The cutest," Gavin chuckled and leaned back, making room on the couch for them to rearrange themselves. "C'mere, Tin Man."

Richard hesitated for a moment before taking the invitation to lean into Gavin's body. He nestled on top of him, legs between Gavin's, and his head on his chest. "I'm cute..." he whispered to himself. Gavin probably heard.

Gavin shuffled a little bit to get comfortable and settled his hands around Richard, one arm wrapped around his shoulders, and his other hand finding its way into Richard's locks of hair.

Richard closed his eyes and sighed deeply. The moment he connected with Connor that day, he knew he wanted this, but he was still surprised with just how badly he needed it.

"Gavin?" he spoke up again quietly.

"Hm?"

Richard enjoyed the sound of Gavin's chest rumbling in his ear at that. "Can you please tell me that I... that I'm more than the weapon I was meant to be? I-I know it's foolish, I just..."

Gavin shut him up with a soft kiss to the top of his head. "You're everything," he started, and Richard's thirium pump squeezed again. He's coming to recognize it as something of a good feeling. "God, I wish the judgy fucks down at the precinct would see it. If they got to know you for two seconds they'd realize what they've been missing out on..."

Richard could feel his emotion-driven saline solution protocol booting up for the first time in his short life and briefly considered putting a manual override on it, but stopped in favor of just... letting it happen.

Gavin must have felt the small tears drop against his shirt because one hand moved to gently wipe them away from his face. "They'd see that not only are you the coolest dude ever, but the sweetest, most selfless... Jeez, you put me above some cuddling for the longest time. But I never wanna see you do that again, okay? If you need this, I'll give it to you every time. Every fuckin' time..."

"Thank you, Gavin," Richard whispered, content.

"Anything else you want tonight, Nines?"

"Well... there was one other thing I wanted to try..." 


End file.
